Quiero bailar con mi padre, Severus Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños número quince de su hija. Severus y Hermione están felizmente casados y pues, a Hermione le encantaría una fiesta tradicional muggle. Pero Snape.


_Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea. Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fin de lucro alguno._

* * *

><p>Hermione lo sabía, la más importante celebración se avecinaba. Por supuesto, la primera de ese estilo. Incluía también los veintiún años y luego los veinticinco años.<p>

Pero ese día estaban por celebrar los quince años. Aquellos maravillosos años. El comienzo de la juventud, si se podía decir. El comienzo de un nuevo tiempo.

Y por supuesto, ¡el comienzo de algo que ella ansiaba mucho ver! ¡El baile de padre e hija! Algo muy tradicional entre los muggles. Las fiestas mágicas solían ser diferentes, todo lo contrario a ello.

Pero ella ansiaba aquel hermoso baile.

Severus normalmente, como su esposo, no se oponía a lo que ella decía. No mucho. Como "Hermione Granger Snape", ella siempre tenía la última palabra. Muchos podían decir que era un hombre dominado, pero en realidad solo estaba cansado.

Estaba muy viejo para discutir. Siempre y cuando los planes de Hermione no lo incluyeran a él, pues que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Pero esta vez tenía que discutir.

— ¿Baile de padre e hija? Hermione ¿te volviste loca? ¡Y ni siquiera le has preguntado a tu hija si eso es lo que quiere! Creo que a su edad, todos están en la rebeldía y tú la obligarás a celebrar sus quince años conmigo. Quizá ella quiera una fiesta privada, hacer otras cosas. Yo estoy viejo, pero no estoy desubicado.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y llevó sus brazos tras su espalda, como una niña pequeña, rogándole a su padre por un juguete. Snape negó con la cabeza.

— Además, yo no sé bailar algo como el vals, Hermione.

Ella lo miró de mala gana. ¡Por supuesto que sabía! En su boda lo habían hecho, algo muy similar. ¡Mentía para no tener que hacerlo frente a toda la escuela! Y seguramente su hija también mentiría para que nadie la viera bailar con su viejo padre y su madre.

¡Pero eso era tradición!

Abandonó la habitación, mientras Snape se negaba una y otra vez, y volvía a dejarse caer en la cama. Sostenía el profeta y trataba de leer mientras siseaba.

¡Él! ¡Bailando un vals! Claro.

— Hija... Emma, ¿puedo pasar?

Emma estaba sentada en su cama, admirando vestidos. Su madre le había prometido una gran fiesta, pero no había hablado de los pormenores. Asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado.

— Mamá, ¡me encantaría tener este vestido azul! Es tan brillante y tiene estrellas plateadas en la falda. ¿Puedo tenerlo?

— Por supuesto, solo déjanos mirar el costo. Bueno, cien galeones no son casi. Espero. Hija, quisiera hablarte de algo importante para mí. Acerca de la fiesta.

Bueno, tenía su historia. Una larga sucesión de tradiciones familiares. Su madre había bailado con su padre, su abuela. Ella.

¿Por qué no podía ver a su hija bailar con su padre? ¿Es que acaso era un crimen? Ella solo quería verla sonreír, mientras Severus guiaba sus pasos. Su pequeña iba a crecer muy pronto o tal vez, crecía muy rápido y bien, ¿cuántos momentos con su padre, le quedaban ya?

Quizá estaba siendo muy melodramática.

— ¿Mamá?

— Lo siento, pensaba. En fin, sé que no quieres que me entrometa en tus planes, incluso que tu padre se entrometa, pero quisiera pedirte un favor para el día de tu fiesta.

Emma había asentido en silencio, mientras Hermione meditaba la mejor forma de decírselo a su hija, sin que comenzara a gritar que no, que resultaba ser muy bochornoso para su gusto.

— Quisiera pedirte algo, solo una pequeña cosa con la que...bueno, retribuirías todo lo que gastaremos en tu cumpleaños.

Se lo imaginaba. ¿Su madre no podía darle nada gratis? Bueno, era su madre, podía ceder un poco. Además ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

— Quisiera que bailaras el vals con tu padre, al inicio de la celebración. Si no es mucha molestia.

¿Bailar? ¿Con su padre? Meditó. Sabía que su madre era hija de muggles y que su padre, era hija de una bruja y un muggle, casi lo mismo. Y sin embargo, esa era una tradición que solo ella conocía. Su padre, él se había avocado a deshacerse de toda atadura "muggle" que tuviera. Y si pudiera, se sacaría la sangre para ponerse una más "limpia".

Así era él, de vez en cuando y así lo amaba.

Como a su madre.

— ¿Lo dices enserio, mamá? ¿Y él qué opina?

— Pues él dijo que no. Puesto que tú no querrías bailar con alguien tan viejo como él.

Su hija sonrió y Severus mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, para ir hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, se detuvo al escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Cómo podría mi papá, pensar algo así? Por supuesto que a veces es extraño cuando compartimos y mucho más cuando estoy frente a mis compañeros de clase, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por él. Nunca será muy viejo para mí y bien, siempre me hizo sentir muy bien. ¡Es Severus Snape, mi padre! Todos le temen, además de que es tan inteligente en las pociones y en los hechizos de magia negra. ¡Es el alma de las fiestas! Todos mis amigos lo admiran.

Hermione se echó a reír, imaginándoselo. Pero bueno, Severus solía imponer su presencia a donde fuera. Y si no conseguía lo que quería, con solo una mirada fulminante bastaba.

Había funcionado con ella, pero de otra forma. Un cuento muy largo de explicar, aunque lo amaba como nada que pudiera amar en ese mundo. Y a su hija también.

Ella reía mientras miraba a su madre y luego, había suspirado profundamente.

— ¿Sabes, mamá? A mí me gustaría bailar con papá. Sé que es lo que quieres y pues, te debo muchas cosas por la fiesta y bien, no me molestará bailar una pieza con él y que haga el ridículo por una hora o lo que dure. ¡Le haré pasar vergüenza!

Hermione suspiró, negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave.

— Nunca, bailar con tu hija, es una vergüenza. Estoy segura de que tu padre piensa eso, pero quizá le teme a la idea de que envejece, de que bien, su pequeña crece y él se verá cuarenta años mayor de lo que ya es.

Severus suspiró en el pasillo. Bueno, Hermione que siempre insistía y conseguía lo que quería. Además, las palabras de su hija para con su persona, en un lenguaje impropio para él, habían sido dulces. "Dulces", si se quería.

— ¿Le has visto la cabeza? Está llenándose de canas. ¡Con razón tiene tanta vergüenza, mamá!

Las escuchó reír y frunció el ceño. ¡Claro, no podían decir algo dulce sin burlarse de él en medio! ¡Esa estúpida fiesta, si seguía así iba a cancelarla!

No, bueno. Tenía que ser paciente. Le había tomado todo un mes decidirlo y mirar todo lo que iba a gastar en ello, solo para hacerla "feliz".

No se podía retractar ahora. Y al menos Hogwarts ofrecía su salón principal como espectáculo. El gran comedor. Y solo debía poner la decoración, de lo cual, ya Hermione se encargaba.

Al anochecer del día de mañana, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo y ellos ni habían ensayado el baile. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas a Hermione, a última hora?

Mientras bebía agua y regresaba a la habitación, Hermione había sonreído fuera de la habitación de su hija, llamándolo con un dedo. Sabía lo que significaba.

Era hora de hablar del dichoso baile.

— Bueno, papá, creo que no tienes opción más que bailar conmigo.

— ¡Pero, Emma! Tienes quince años o más bien, tendrás quince. ¿No crees que sea bochornoso? Supuse que...

— Mamá me hizo meditar y creo que tiene razón. ¿Cuánto más me queda para disfrutar a mi padre?

— ¡Por Merlín, ni que tuvieses noventa y nueve años de edad y...!

Pero su hija negaba con la cabeza, mientras sostenía una de las manos de su padre y la otra, la colocaba en su cadera y comenzaba el baile de práctica, mientras Snape continuaba quejándose y bailando.

— Además, piensa en todos esos chicos mirando. Eso acabará por completo con tu vida social.

Emma se echó a reír y se detuvo para mirar a su padre, con mucha impresión. ¿Realmente hablaba enserio?

— ¡Vamos, papá! Siempre odias que esté con ellos, porque crees que soy muy joven para tener un novio. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿A qué le temes?

A nada...bueno, solo a una cosa.

— Es un poco bochornoso, Emma. Bueno, ¡Dumbledore y sus comentarios y esas profesoras que no dejarán de decirme que me veo adorable con mi hija! Les he dicho como mil y una vez, que estoy casado.

Emma volvió a reírse.

— ¡Ay, papá! No me digas que el avergonzado vas a ser tú. ¡Al principio yo también lo pensé!— dijo, entre risas. — pero luego me di cuenta de que, bien...tú eres mi papá y nada cambiará ese hecho. ¡Así que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme!

Snape la observó con un gesto de pocos amigos. ¿Hablaba enserio?

— ¡No es gracioso!— exclamó mientras giraban en el salón. Hermione había prometido que no intervendría, que era cuestión de padre e hija.

Pero si observara algo así, seguro o reiría, o diría otro de sus cursis comentarios al respecto.

— ¡Papá, no me pises!— dijo ella, parándose de puntas sobre los pies de su padre. Snape trataba de aprender el ritmo rápidamente. Ese era un vals distinto, menos lento y más "en onda", como Hermione solía decirle a las cosas que eran más "nuevas" que él.

Claro, como si él fuera un vejestorio.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que aprenda esto para mañana en la noche? Tengo que pisarte muchas veces para tomarle el ritmo.

— Bueno. ¡Pero al menos quítate los zapatos!

Dos horas de práctica no era suficiente. Snape comenzaba a tararear la canción en su mente. ¡Tanto oírla iba a matarlo! Respiró pesadamente, sosteniendo una vez más, los brazos de su hija. Estos ya comenzaban a dolerle. Tenían que descansar.

A última instancia, cayó sobre su cama. Exhausta.

Snape se sentó en una esquina, mientras ella meditaba en silencio.

Bien, sabía lo básico pero...

¿Iba a ser suficiente?

— Gracias papá, lamento que hayas tenido que practicar hasta estas horas. Conmigo. Pero al menos hemos charlado. Un buen tiempo de padre e hija.

Snape meditó.

— Pues hasta ahora, no me has dicho algo que yo no sepa. Empecemos con algo que a ambos nos interesa saber. ¿¡Con quién estás saliendo y cuántos años tiene! ¿¡En qué casa está! Y no permito besos durante la fiesta.

Emma se había echado a reír, bajo la severa mirada de Snape. Negó con la cabeza y el hombre suspiró profundamente en respuesta.

— No, papá. El único hombre que estará en mis quince años, serás tú. Quiero decir, el resto son solo niños. Tú eres el más importante ser de todos. Junto a mamá.

Agradecía que Emma fuese una niña normal, no Hermione o cualquier integrante del ex trío dorado.

Al menos se podía hasta salvar de eso.

— Le escuchas muchas tonterías a tu madre. — confesó Snape y Emma se había levantado de un salto, para sentarse junto a su padre y colocar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

— No, papá. Sabes que tú eres esa persona que más amo en este mundo. Al igual que mamá.

Severus no contestó, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y acariciaba su cabello en silencio. Sonrió a la nada por un momento.

— Pero seguramente, mamá te consiente mucho más que yo. Entonces por eso, siempre haces lo que dice. Como esto, por ejemplo.

Emma se separó de él con un movimiento rápido y negó con la cabeza. Sonrió.

— No, papá. Lo hago, porque bueno...aparte de darle algo a ella por todo lo pagado en este cumpleaños, porque me encantaría bailar contigo. Muchas hijas odiarían bailar con sus padres, no es mi caso papá. Además, tú bailas tan bien con mamá, que es como si nos tuvieras a mí y a mis amigas, hechizadas.

Genial, ahora tenía admiradoras.

Emma se levantó de la cama. Estiró las manos hacia su padre y con una sonrisa, miró directamente hacia sus ojos. Snape esperó.

— Baila conmigo, papá. Como cuando era niña, en los bailes de salón dentro de Hogwarts.

Severus se había levantado de la cama y sostenido sus brazos para comenzar de nuevo. En cierta forma, no quería enfrentarse con su hija, siendo ya casi una "adulta" solo dos años y estaba graduada de Hogwarts. Podía irse si quería de casa.

Pero iba a amarla de todas formas.

Y pasaron largas horas bailando, hasta que fue el momento de dormir. Al amanecer, Hermione preparaba el desayuno favorito de su hija y sonreía sentándose en la cama, mientras ella se levantaba ante aquel dulce aroma de los panqueques y la miel.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Emma. Te lo deseamos tu padre y yo.

— ¿Y papá?

— Ah, se fue a Hogwarts temprano. Dijo que tenía que arreglar algo. Nos esperará allá para la fiesta.

Su hija pasó toda la tarde preparándose para el gran evento. En la cama, Severus había dejado el vestido. Aquel que ella más quería, con una nota que decía algo parecido a: "te espero en el gran comedor" y asegúrate de que tu madre luzca presentable.

Hermione había mirado la nota de mala gana, mientras Emma sonreía. Con una respiración fuerte, ella se dirigía junto a su madre, hacia la gran fiesta.

Bailar con su padre, el sueño de muchas chicas que estudiaban con ella. "Es tan guapo". Pues creía que solo su madre y ella lo veían.

Al entrar, fue el agasajo de muchos. Sus mejores amigos, sus padrinos y las amistades de Hermione, estaban reunidos allí. Ginny sonreía, mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le guiñaba un ojo.

— Vi a tu esposo. Está muy elegante, pero ya no volvimos a verlo. ¿Qué traman, Hermione?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No sabía. Entendía que ambos habían estado practicando el baile, pero no sabía por qué Severus estaba allí primero.

Alguna sorpresa tenía para su hija.

En cuanto entraron en el comedor, el sitio prorrumpió en aplausos. Albus se había levantado para tomar la mano de la joven Emma y guiarla a través del comedor. Le dio una vuelta estilizada y ella giró como una bailarina.

Quedó allí, en el centro del salón. No comprendía por qué, pero de pronto el cielo se había "abierto" y una luz amarillenta, caía sobre su cabeza. Era polvo de estrellas, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Había un hombre parado en una esquina. Bueno, no parecía ser uno cualquiera.

Parecía ser...

Su padre.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Bailamos, Emma?

Sonrió, suavemente. Asintiendo, Snape caminó hasta detener junto a ella y tomar sus manos en la postura correcta. Una emocionada Hermione, derramaba lágrimas mientras el resto permanecía en silencio, admirando a la pareja en el centro del salón, mientras Minerva ponía a funcionar un viejo tocadiscos.

— Papá...te lo agradezco. Sé que al principio no querías ni bailar o asistir a la fiesta.

— Se trataba de tu madre. Me hacía sentir como un vejestorio y realmente me dije que no encajaría en nada.

— Sabes que no es así, papá— dijo, mientras apartaba su cabeza de su hombro y la apoyaba en su pecho. — Sabes ya con antelación, que tú siempre será el primer hombre en mi vida.

Y no contestó, mientras la canción se acababa. La rodeó con sus brazos, mientras para lo bien que escuchaba como espía, a su edad, creía oír lágrimas.

— No es correcto llorar en una celebración, Emma. Deja de actuar como tu madre y ve a divertirte con tus amigos.

— Gracias.

Pero antes de contestarle, volvían a aplaudir, mientras muchas suspiraban y Hermione tocaba su hombro.

Era hora de bailar con su esposa.

— Muy bien, Hermione. Espero hayas ensayado. Emma dice que soy especial en pisar pies.

Hermione sonrió, mientras miraba a su hija.

— Gracias, mamá. — dijo, por lo bajo. — esta tradición es increíble. ¡Ya quiero bailar con papá otra vez!

— Cuando te cases quizá. Por ahora, permíteme disfrutarlo. Y si tengo suerte, por lo sentimental que lo has dejado, seguramente podré llevarlo conmigo a la habitación y bueno, hacer cosas que luego sabrás.

— Mamá...ya me han hablado de eso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

— Papá...

Sonrió suavemente, mientras Snape trataba de eludir a las "mujeres" emocionadas por el baile y empezar de nuevo, con su esposa.

— Ah claro, papá sabe de eso y es el indicado para enseñarte sobre ello.

Y bueno, así había sido el baile de padre e hija. Una tradición de los quince años. Y había cumplido de hecho. Severus estaba tan "en paz consigo mismo" que había terminado por ceder y acompañarla a la habitación, para "charlar".

Charlar sin ropa y de una forma muy romántica sentimental.

Sucedía. En cumpleaños y otras celebraciones, Severus solía ablandarse.

Y Emma, bueno, estaba ocupada llegando tarde a la sala común, con su fiesta. Y sus amigas que suspiraban por su papá e insistían que los presentara ante ellas. Los hombres, ellos le tenían respeto.

Albus...

Él creía que Snape debía bailar más. Si se le veía tan grácil.

Sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Solo fue otro sueño que tuve. Saludos y besos c:<p> 


End file.
